


Материал для снов

by tsepesh



Series: Yamal twin [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, fandom Terror 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Сон былКапитану Крозье снятся сны. Иногда сбываются. Иногда нет.Что снится капитану Крозье?





	Материал для снов

О том, что сны капитана Фрэнсиса Родона Мойры Крозье сотканы из иной материи, нежели видения и грезы остальных, знали два человека: капитан Джеймс Кларк Росс и ледовым лоцман Томас Блэнки. Оба, как люди практичные, предпочитали об этом не распространяться, и более того — каждый считал себя единственным обладателем этого знания. При этом и тот, и другой, не сговариваясь, считали сбывающиеся сны Крозье вовсе даже не вещими, а лишь следствием того, что он не прекращал думать о текущей ситуации ни на секунду даже во время ночного отдыха.

Всякий раз, когда заходила речь о снах, Росс цитировал «Гамлета», так что Крозье в какой-то момент был готов возненавидеть и цитату, и пьесу целиком. Блэнки предпочитал многозначительно молчать, хотя неоднократно повторял, что он от добра добра искать не станет и никого в Бедлам не повезёт. По мнению самого Крозье, оба его друга слишком спешили с выводами. Среди всей той мешанины, которая являлась ему во сне так же, как и множеству других людей, выуживать что-то, связанное с их непосредственным будущим, можно было долго и с совершенно непредсказуемыми результатами. Он, в конце концов, не барометр, чтобы предсказывать погоду.

Поэтому, когда перед стоянкой на Бичи Крозье впервые приснились движущиеся стены, он не придал этому какого-либо значения. Стены и стены, двигаются сквозь лёд, чтобы раздавить его, Крозье, безо всякой жалости, а вместе с ним и корабли со всеми экипажами. Зрелище было настолько безумное, что Крозье даже обрадовался, что ему начали сниться нормальные кошмары, как и прочим простым смертным.

Стены надвигались на него каждую ночь. Ушёл и вернулся отряд Грэма Гора, потеряв своего лидера, но притащив мертвого эскимоса и его дочь. Сэр Джон загорелся идеей поймать чудовище, что появилось возле застрявших кораблей, и погиб от когтей своей же предполагаемой дичи. Отправился в далекий и трудный путь отряд Фейрхольма, и их Крозье провожал не в пример сердечнее, чем прежние группы. К его вящему удивлению, они с Фитцджеймсом начали разговаривать — если и не как два друга, то как два человека, делающих одно нелёгкое дело. Крозье начал ловить себя на мысли, что с этим Джеймсом ему иногда почти так же легко, как было с тем, который остался в Лондоне.

О своих снах он, впрочем, рассказывать не спешил, хотя иногда тянуло вывалить всю правду о прошлых видениях, трещинах в паке или замёрзшем «Фьюри», о стенах, преследующих его нынче каждую ночь, и посмотреть, как исказится длинное лицо капитана «Эребуса». Останавливало его нежелание рушить хрупкий мир и давать Фитцджеймсу лишний повод прекратить эти их вечерние (насколько уместно было понятие «вечер» в постоянной арктической тьме) беседы.

Стены за это время Крозье успел рассмотреть как следует. Они были чёрные и напоминали бы борта корабля — только вот выглядели слишком громоздкими даже для новейших судов с мощными паровыми двигателями. Заставить такую массу держаться на воде и как-то двигаться было бы невозможно.

Ночью (корабельной, разумеется) перед тем, как всё покатилось в тартарары — эскимосская девушка перестала отвечать на вопросы, прибежавший вскоре после этого Фитцджеймс, наоборот, захотел задать свои, а не связанный человеческим сознанием Туунбак на верхней палубе попытался убить как можно больше народу, — капитан Крозье впервые услышал шум от этих стен. Ровный тяжёлый гул огромной машины, циклопических, должно быть, размеров мотора. Этот гул, и ещё раздавшийся буквально перед пробуждением треск льда, чудился Крозье весь день. Из-за него Крозье уже к обеду выпил свою суточную порцию виски, только позже вспомнив, что это последняя бутылка на его корабле. Этот же гул не давал сохранять спокойствие, когда Крозье пытался допрашивать эскимоску, он же смешался с шумом крови в ушах, когда сопляк-коммандер посмел перед несколькими офицерами обвинить его в воровстве. Этот же гул почти перекрыл крики и стрельбу на палубе.

В первые же часы после своего решения вытрезвиться Крозье осознал, что теперь обойдётся без галлюцинаций, обычно сопровождающих этот процесс. Его ждали те самые гудящие стены, и будь он проклят — или проклят ещё сильнее, — если не попытается понять, что же это такое. В одну из ночей во сне ему удалось сдвинуться со своего места на льду. Первой мыслью было бежать к стене, чтобы осмотреть её поближе. Вместо этого Крозье медленно пошёл назад, пока не понял, что с каждым шагом почти взлетает.

Издалека и сверху стена, к удивлению Крозье, действительно оказалась частью корабля — гиганта, способного уместить на своей палубе с десяток «Терроров» и «Эребусов», да ещё и для «Баретто Джуниор» местечко бы нашлось. Борта высотой не меньше пятидесяти футов, металлические и выкрашенные чёрной краской. На носу намалёвана акулья пасть, под ней — широкая красная полоса до самого низа. Название корабля было написано не по-английски, но сверху, на надстройке, красовались латинские буквы, складывающиеся, впрочем, в не имеющее смысла слово. Надстройка тоже была ярко-красной — словно для этого корабля подобрали самую заметную во льдах расцветку.

«Было бы здорово, — подумал тогда Крозье и смог запомнить эту мысль для яви, — если бы этот корабль, со всей его мощью и размерами, пробился бы к нам и забрал нас всех». Словно отвечая на его мысль, судно немного дёрнулось, меняя курс, и продолжило разбивать пак перед собой с такой легкостью, словно бы это был утренний ледок на луже. Крозье мысленно вздохнул и в очередной раз проснулся, чтобы отягощать своей персоной верного Джопсона.

Кошмар, увиденный во время карнавала, прогнал ненадолго любые сны. Возможно, это было следствием того, что они с Фитцджеймсом готовились через несколько месяцев выводить отсюда людей и выматывались в попытках обустроить всё с наименьшими потерями. Где-то среди очередной инвентаризации и бессонной ночи над картами Крозье рассказал окончательно перешедшему в разряд друзей Фитцджеймсу о своих снах, прошлых и настоящих.

Фитцджеймс, вопреки некому подспудному ожиданию, не пообещал сразу по возвращению передать Крозье под бдительный надзор врачей Бетлемской королевской больницы. Он, как и другой Джеймс, процитировал «Гамлета» и, кажется, собирался продолжать свою тираду, но Крозье перебил его:

— Если бы мне, Джеймс, давали пенни каждый раз, когда я слышу про мудрецов и что им там не снилось, я бы уже купил бы дом где-нибудь в глуши, подальше от Лондона, и жил там в своё удовольствие.

Фитцджеймс рассмеялся, не размыкая губ, и прежде, чем Крозье успел встревожиться, положил руку ему на плечо:

— Хорошо, Фрэнсис, больше ни слова из Шекспира. Но это совершенно точно самая необычная история, которую мне доводилось слышать.

— Самой необычной она будет, если мы вернёмся в Лондон на том громадном железном корабле.

— Я бы не отказался, но, боюсь, этому сну не суждено сбыться.

Они вышли в поход в апреле. Крозье надеялся на Фейрхольма, но вскоре выяснилось, что тварь нашла его отряд раньше охотников из северных фортов, на которых он так надеялся. Бедолага Морфин от этого открытия, да и от всего прочего, что выпало на его долю, спятил, а сержант морпехов Тозер присоединился к мятежу смутьяна Хикки.

Ближе к началу июня ковылявший, опираясь на костыль, Блэнки отозвал Крозье в сторону. По его мнению, существовала вероятность, что этим летом полынья, которую они ждали три зимы, всё-таки откроется.

Поворачивать или нет — сомневались многие, да и самому Крозье подобное казалось слишком большим риском, но совет пришёл с совершенно неожиданной стороны. Эскимосская девушка, леди Безмолвная, появилась в лагере в компании смертельно бледного Гудсира, который, запинаясь, рассказал о нападении Туунбака на Хикки, и о том, что племя, живущее западнее, видело большую лодку — не такую, как у каблун, но точно не эскимосскую (впрочем, у эскимосов ничего крупнее гребных лодчонок отродясь не было).

В ту ночь Крозье впервые за долгое время снова приснился корабль-стена.

После сообщения Гудсира даже скептики начали склоняться к возвращению. Тянуть шлюпки обратно с каждым шагом становилось всё тяжелее, так что Крозье в глубине души больше надеялся на какой-то спасательный корабль, чем на полынью — через неё для начала потребовалось бы пройти, что для обессиленных людей могло оказаться непосильной задачей.

Они смогли вернуться к кораблям, хотя теперь людей едва хватало на минимальный экипаж для одного судна. Во время первой же вахты Крозье доложили о приближении некоего тёмного объекта — и приближался он невероятно быстро. Мысль о том, что это может оказаться тот самый корабль из его снов, не давала Крозье покоя, хотя более рациональная часть его разума высказывалась за обычный китобой или экспедицию, посланную им на выручку.

Права оказалась иррациональная часть.

А ещё тот чёрно-красный корабль оказался действительно гигантским — их парусники рядом с ним выглядели скорлупками. И даже поднятые на палубу и втиснутые между железными прямоугольниками, отдалённо похожими на вагоны, они всё равно смотрелись небольшими и хрупкими.

Полиглот Джеймс тоже не знал значения слова, написанного на борту, но, как и весь оставшийся экипаж, ни в малейшей степени не беспокоился по этому поводу. По мнению Крозье, они все как-то слишком спокойно восприняли появившийся из ниоткуда чужой корабль, но вскоре это спокойствие захватило и его.

Ветер едва заметно шевелил сохранившийся на «Терроре» и «Эребусе» такелаж, а чёрно-красная громадина с акульей пастью на носу уносила их куда-то — подальше от демона-медведя и места, где они намертво вмёрзли в лед.


End file.
